Give Me Your Life
by Lina Makone
Summary: Tal vez... si no hubiera tomado la decisión de ser quien soy ahora, mi vida sería otra, quizá peor que la de ahora. Lo merezco, por ser una mierda de persona, que por no saber decidir entre la vida y la muerte, entre lo bueno y lo malo, entre la castidad y la prostitución, terminé quedando en lo peor... Si entras a leer te daré galletitas! :3


Tal vez... si no hubiera tomado la decisión de ser quien soy ahora, mi vida sería otra, quizá peor que la de ahora. Lo merezco, por ser una mierda de persona, que por no saber decidir entre la vida y la muerte, entre lo bueno y lo malo, entre la castidad y la prostitución, terminé quedando en lo peor, las promesas suelen romperse, pero los sueños no, mi sueño es alcanzar un motivo de vida. Para poder contar algo, se debe iniciar del inicio ¿Verdad? Bien, empecemos.  
>Capítulo 1: ¡Cojuda vida!<br>No diré mucho sobre mi, simplemente que soy una de esas personas que siempre le ven el lado negativo a todo, absolutamente a todo. Me considero pesimista y desearía morirme, desgraciadamente me falta valor para hacerlo, además que me cuesta elegir de que manera morir, ya que si muero, tiene que ser de una forma digna. Mi familia... ¿Qué decir de ella? Mi padre alcohólico que siempre nos golpea a mi madre y a mi, y ella que siempre me echa la culpa de sus desgracias "Ojalá no se hubiera roto el condón" repite desde que tengo memoria. En mi infancia nunca recibí amor, en los parques de juegos todos los niños se burlaban de mi, sobretodo un estúpido rubio que siempre sacaba en pica el ser de una familia rica y de un gran estatus social ¡Vaya que era molesto! Me ponía una gorra todos los días para que no me reconocieran cuando pasaba por allá, cosa que fue en vano ya que mis rubios cabellos me delataban, se acercaban y me golpeaban, para mi era el pan de cada día así que no es nada fuera de lo común. Al cumplir los 12 años, estuve en el baño dándome una ducha, era un día cansado para mi, lo mejor que pude hacer fue relajarme un poco. Mi madre trajo a una amiga de unos 25 años para coordinar cosas que me importaban muy poco saber. La "mujer" que me dio la vida fue a comprar unos bocadillos para invitar, al sonar el azote de la puerta contra la pared, supe que se había ido, en cierta parte me sentí un poco mas aliviada, así podría terminar de bañarme en paz. Una vez terminé, envolví mi cuerpo con la toalla mientras secaba mi cabello con otra, escuché la puerta del baño abrirse, resultó ser la amiga de mi mamá, le grité unas cuantas palabras que no son correctas que dijera a alguien mayor que yo, ella no quitaba sus ojos de mi pecho y piernas, me pareció asqueroso y traté de sacarla a la fuerza, ella se defendió y metió su mano debajo de mi toalla tocando cosas que nadie debería tocar, grité pateándola en la entrepierna, soltó un líquido por ahí a lo que casi vómito, trato de pararse y me empujó contra la pared, estuvo a punto de tocarme pero la puerta principal crujió, su cara de sorpresa y angustia fue claramente notoria, salió inmediatamente del baño, suspire aliviada, me desvanecí en el suelo contra la pared, mi toalla cubría apenas lo necesario, creo que nunca había estado más feliz de que llegara mi madre " Qué asco". Durante los últimos 3 años todo fue igual, los insultos, ofensas, golpes, en fin. Mi madre quedó embarazada cuando cumplí 15 años, no me molestaba tener un hermano o hermana, pero no quería que pasara las mismas desgracias que yo. Ella no dejaba que me acercara a su bebé "No voy a permitir que una escoria le contagie lo desagradable que eres, no, él si servirá para vivir", cada día me daban más ganas de asesinar esa mierda. Unos meses después, mi madre entró en labor de parto, mi padre buscaba por todas partes la llave del carro para llevarla al hospital, dicen que las grandes ideas surgen en momentos en los que uno lo de necesita, pues bien, es cierto. Fui hacia el auto con un destornillador, desafloje una llanta y saqué un par de engranajes de la parte interna, sería divertido ver que pasa. Una vez ya lo encontraron, subieron al auto y se pusieron el marcha "Ojalá se mueran par de desgraciados". Efectivamente, ellos cayeron a un acantilado, muriendo en el instante, sobre mi hermano, supe que se salvó por milagro, me sentí aliviada, no quería que ella pasará lo que yo pero tampoco quería que muera. Lo estuve observando durante 3 meses a lo lejos, una familia ricachona lo adoptó y yo deje de saber de él. ¿Qué pasó conmigo? Pues simple, después del accidente vendí mi casa, no quería tener que vivir en un lugar que me traía tan malos recuerdos. Fui con la única amiga que tenía, ella había escapado de su casa, y aunque era un año mayor que yo, era más madura y me trataba como una mamá, fue la única figura materna que tuve en una persona. Al no tener nada y estar solas en el mundo, decidimos hacer lo que hacen las personas para ganar dinero fácil, claro que no íbamos a robar, tal vez seamos desquiciadas pero no íbamos a cometer un crimen, nos volvimos prostitutas. Cerca del barrio hay casas rentables, no de buena calidad pero al menos tendríamos un techo que nos cubra del frío y la lluvia, nuestra meta era rentar una. Por 2 meses estuvimos "trabajando" si así se le puede llamar, tuvimos suerte de que los tipos con los que estuvimos no sean unos viejos mañosos de esos que dan asco con solo ver su mirada pervertida. Nos faltaba sólo un par de clientes para tener el dinero para nuestro futuro hogar, conseguimos unos clientes que no estaban tan mal, eran gemelos y era uno para cada una. Fuimos a su auto, yo en la parte posterior y Luka adelante, cada uno fue sacando poco a poco nuestros putos trajes, debo admitir que me sentí complacida. Después de horas de "acciones" estábamos agotadas y aún gimiendo. Ella se fue más temprano que yo, tenía ciertas cosas que hacer, o me quedé para pedir el dinero que nos debían- Puta golfa, ¿Creen que vamos a pagar el mal servicio que nos dieron?- Me enfurecí con esto y golpee a uno de ellos con la poca fuerza y gran enojo que tenía, ellos empezaron a golpearme sin piedad y sacándome del auto aún desnuda, cosas peores habíamos pasado así que no fue algo horrible que digamos, me forcejearon y violaron entre los dos en el asfalto de la calle. Serían las 6 de la mañana cuando desperté y estaba desnuda y semi ensangrentada en medio de la calle, era un barrio pituco por lo que no había nadie, debía irme lo antes posible, pronto amanecería y no quería pasar mas vergüenza, traté de pararme pero caí al suelo no sintiendo mis piernas, levanté la mirada observando en el amanecer una silueta negra que no pude reconocer por el sol, me desmaye de tanto no poder.

Hala :v ya ya, sé que soy un asco escribiendo y todo eso pero aun así seguiré para molestarlos :3 y será cortito y puede que lo termine pronto ¡CREO! y y como no sé que decir, solo diré… ¿Les gusta el pan? :B


End file.
